


dead weight hangin' off my shoulder

by aelins



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings, aleks crashes the royal wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/aelins
Summary: Alina's TRYING to marry Nikolai but Aleksander has other plans.
Relationships: The Darkling | Aleksander Morozova/Alina Starkov
Kudos: 34





	dead weight hangin' off my shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is a repost, from my old account ! (see my other alarkling works for an explanation! )

It was her wedding day, she was marrying Nikolai and becoming queen of Ravka. Her fairytale was complete… or at least it appeared that way. 

She didn’t speak to anyone about the simple bangle on her right wrist.

The last amplifier. The last piece of her mortal soul gone terribly wrong. 

But she was not mortal anymore. 

She was Sankta Alina. 

She was Sol Koroleva. 

She was damned to hell and back. 

Because she killed the only man she ever loved for power, for her eternity. 

Aleksander had not come to visit her via the tether in nearly a week. He’s angry and rightly so because it was supposed to be him she was marrying, his bed she was supposed to be warming. But things don’t always go according to plan. 

So when she was alone, staring in the mirror just moments before she was supposed to walk down the aisle to Nikolai, he chose this moment to visit. 

  
  


Only it’s not through the tether. He’s here, All Saints, he’s here and just looking at him made her feel close to god (even though there was nothing holy about Aleksander Morozova and there never had been). 

He took her hand and brushed his smooth lips against the back of her hand, “My darling Alina.” 

“Aleksander, you can’t be here. I’m getting married.” 

“Do you still have it?” He asked without preamble. She knew what he was talking about, the ring with a yellow diamond was in her pocket. It felt like she carried his living, beating heart around with her. 

“We cannot do this,” she all but begged him. Her resolve was hanging on by a thread. Just seeing him, his cheeks pink from the ride here in the cold, his kefta ruffled by the wind. 

“You belong with me, your place is at my side. Alina, please.” 

She doesn’t think he’s ever said please to her before. The desire to walk up the aisle to Nikolai diminished by the second. 

Without warning, he leaned in and whispered to her, his cool, sweet breath ghosting over her ear, “Tell me you want to be with him for the next fifty years. Tell me you want him to bed you and you want to bear his children.” 

Alina felt her whole body go tense. She didn’t want those things, but she wanted a united Ravka. “It’s for the greater good. It’s what’s best for me,” she gritted out. 

The music began to start and she wondered if anyone would try to find her. 

He put her hand over his heart. “I thought a lot of things were for the greater good. But the only good thing in this world is you and I can’t let you walk down that aisle.” 

Alina bit her lip. Where was the aloof, controlling mastermind when she needed him? Where was the boy who had no conscience and only a lust for power? Maybe he’d died on the Fold when he’d agreed to fake his death. Maybe he had perished as he held her when she cried herself sick over Mal. 

She took out the ring and handed it to him, “Ask me then.” 

He cocked his head and the music got louder, there were murmurs in the audience and she knew she would have to die a little on the inside for this. 

He got down on one knee and held the ring out to her, “Alina, my darling Sankta, will you do me the incredible honor of becoming Alina Morozova?” 

She held out her ring finger and he slid the band on. 

She heard someone coming, probably Nikolai, and she needed to get out of this dress.

“Let me help.” The Darkling said softly, with a wave of his hand she’s in a black kefta and riding cloak. 

They don’t look back as she bends the light so they can escape the Grand Palace.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me feedback if you enjoyed! come say hi on [tumblr?](https://feyesand.tumblr.com) or [the bird app](https://www.twitter.com/sanktaleks)


End file.
